This invention relates to new and useful improvements in fasteners for plastic film sheeting and the like and is an improvement over my U.S. patent application Ser. No. 406,786, filed Oct. 16, 1973.
One of the disadvantages of the previous contruction is the difficulty in holding plastic film sheeting snugly in place and to prevent them from gradually slipping out when subject wind flutter and shrinkage and expansion due to temperature change all of which cause a looseness in the plastic film resulting in a more rapid deterioration thereof.